warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Horse
Horses are large, swift multicolored animals that have long legs and hooves like hard stone, and eat only plants. Often they graze or gallop in fields enclosed by Twoleg fences, most notably known to the Clan cats as the horseplace, which is near the lake territories, and sometimes they run across WindClan's territory. They have angular faces and large eyes. Colors and patterns of the coat vary, some solid colors are black, white, and bay, etc. Horses are also able to have markings such as blazes (a stripe of white down the front of the horse's head) or stockings. (Stockings are white areas of the legs starting from the top of the hoof that usually end near the horse's knee).Revealed on Equusite Description :Horses are large animals that have long legs and hooves, who are used by Twolegs as a form of transportation at times, police work,Revealed on nps and in competitive events.Revealed on infoplease Horses have a strong sense of balance and a strong fight-or-flight instinct, enabling them to escape from predators successfully at most times, and they have the ability to sleep both standing up and laying down.Revealed on horse.about :Female horses, called mares, carry their young for approximately eleven months during pregnancy.Revealed on coursesonhorses.blogspot Young horses of either gender less than one year of age are called foals. They can stand up and run well shortly after birth.Revealed on animals.howstuffworks Colts are male horses under the age of four. A filly is a female horse under the age of four.Revealed on Dictionary.com A mare is a female horse over the age of four,Revealed on Dictionary.com and a stallion is a male horse over the age of four years who has not been gelded.Revealed on Equine World Horses over the age of four are considered adults.Revealed on Cowboy Way :Wild horses usually stay in herdsRevealed on National Geographic of 3 to 35http://dx.doi.org/10.2307%2F1382634 horses. A male horse leads the herd with female horses and young foals making up the rest of the herd. Sometimes in large herds a mare may lead the group. Also, a stallion and mare (who are mates) will lead the herd. When the male foals become fully grown (4 human years old)Revealed on National Geographic the stallion drives them away. The young horse wanders with other male bachelors until he can gather his own herd.Revealed on National Geographic Usually the male leader of the herd won't allow other males to stay, but occasionally other, less prevailing horses may stay, but in the outskirts of the group.Revealed on Digscholarship Relation to cats :As the horseplace is beside the Clans' territory, the Clan cats often see the horses within the fences of the horseplace when traveling past them, especially the WindClan and RiverClan cats who's territories are beside the horseplace. When traveling near the horseplace, the cats must not be noticed by the horses because of their skittish nature. If a cat happens to spook the horse, the horse may stampede and the cat could be severely injured or killed by the horse's heavy, sharp hooves. The cats noticed the horses are too large to be hunted and used as a food source, so they usually try to stay away. History In The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight :The cats on the journey to Midnight see some enclosed horses, and are unsure if they are dangerous or not. Crowpaw remarks that he has seen horses on the edge of WindClan territory before, with Twolegs riding them, and that they must be really dumb to let that happen. The cats agree to avoid the horses, since if a cat got stepped on by their strong, muscular legs or large hooves, it would be killed instantly. :When he hears about the Twolegs riding on the horses' backs, Brambleclaw jokes that sometimes Twolegs want four legs. Starlight :When the Clans arrive at the lake, they see the horseplace with its fenced area containing many horses. Many warriors are nervous and frightened. Tawnypelt comments that she hopes the "horse-things" take care of themselves, so that Twolegs won't bother them. Brambleclaw agrees and Squirrelpaw adds that as long as they stay away from the horse's feet, they'll be fine. Twilight :When Squirrelflight sees a tabby who had wandered into their territory, she sneaks toward him, but another patrol approaches loudly, and she thinks that they are mouse-brains for clomping around like horses. :At a Gathering, Firestar announces to the Clans that Daisy from the horseplace brought her kits to ThunderClan, and when Rowanclaw protests that she is a kittypet, Firestar says that she isn't exactly a kittypet, because she lived with horses, but not in the Twoleg nest. Sunset :When Brambleclaw and Cloudtail go to the horseplace to look for Daisy, they creep through the fenced area where the horses are kept, but suddenly the horses spook and stampede. The two warriors run for their lives, frightened, until Smoky runs out and helps to get the warriors inside the barn, away from the horses. In the ''Power of Three arc ''Sunrise :After the ThunderClan warriors on the patrol searching for the loner, Sol, stop briefly at the horseplace to visit Smoky and Floss, they need to cross through the area where the horses are to continue their journey. The younger warriors, Hazeltail, Birchfall, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf, fear being crushed by the horses' giant hooves, and run through the area as fast as they can, ignoring the senior warriors' warnings to be careful. They end up nearly running onto a Thunderpath, and Brambleclaw scolds them for being foolish and letting fear control them. In the ''Super Editions ''Crookedstar's Promise :When Stormkit and Oakkit sneak out of camp, they stare at the green wetland which stretches out toward a smooth meadow where the horses graze. :Later, when a patrol is checking on a Twoleg barn, looking for mice to hunt, Crookedjaw creeps past a horse, careful not to spook the animal, and then continues on with the patrol. In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans'' :When Goldenstar describes Rage to Fleetfoot, he says the boar is as big as a horse. Official art Notes and references ru:Лошадиde:Pferdpl:Konie (Stworzenia) Category:Creatures